


[VID] Imaginary Man

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: 4-5 min, Gen, IAMX - Freeform, Stuttery cuts, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah's always falling, but she's not going to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Imaginary Man

Song/Artist: Song of Imaginary Beings, by IAMX  
Download from my site: [Imaginary Man, 68.7MB XviD avi](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/imaginaryman-genusshrike.avi) (direct link)

**Author's Note:**

> Third vid! Again with the 80s movies. I swear next time I'll do something from this decade.
> 
> Most useful thing I learnt during the making of this vid: how to zoom in on the timeline. How did I not discover this before? I also noticed a whole lot more than I ever had before, watching the movie, and the vid is crammed full of those visual observations. I'm not actually a very visual person, and I like how vidding forces me to examine things from that perspective. Even if it is mostly as shallow as, oo, pretty.
> 
> I also discovered that I am not a Sarah/Jareth shipper. No matter how pretty they are.


End file.
